The basic problem involved in the designing of a simulator of a target moving with respect to an object is to form target simulation signals with due regard for simultaneous motion of the target and object, at which the radar is installed, as well as with due regard for changes in the course and speed of both the target and object.
This problem is faced by designers of collision avoidance systems for moving objects, for example, seagoing vessels, and of navigation trainers capable of representing complicated situations involved in collision avoidance maneuvers.